Stay With Me
by darkrose01
Summary: This is not a story about love. This is not a story about hope. This is a story about the examination of a relationship from its beginning to its end.


A/N: Glee was one of my all-time favorite shows (besides the last few seasons) and I always wanted this couple to be a thing but they never were! This is a story about love and loss and just the deterioration that some relationships go through. And I just wanted to explore that and especially with those characters! Also, fun fact, this story follows a weird kind of order. It features a lot of flashbacks and what I would like to do is have the man's point of view more towards the end of their relationship and the woman's at the beginning but that may not happen. I'm not Jason Robert Brown. Enjoy!

 **Stay With Me**

Chapter 1: 4 a.m. Catfights

" _Walking out the door this morning_

 _Wondering what it is that's going on with you"_

May 14th, 2015

He heard the door open and close and braced his hands against the sterling sink.

The young man glanced at his watch. It read 4 am.

He wanted to scream.

He heard her heels clicking against the freshly cleaned floors and tried to mentally calm himself before she came into his line of sight.

He only had a few seconds. The clicking stopped. And there she was.

Her eyes flickered from the formally set up dining room table to the melted candles and food now in Tupperware containers and back to him again.

He decided he would answer her question. "The chef cooked us dinner. I waited for an hour." He spat out through clenched teeth.

"Yes. My day was fine. Thank you for asking." She responded in that cold monotone voice she sometimes took on.

Before he could respond, he heard the sound of her heels clicking as she walked away.

"Quinn! You can't just run from everything! For once in your fucking privileged woe-is-me pretty-little-rich-girl life actually try to use your brain!" He screamed at her.

The heels stopped clicking before they began clicking furiously and she was right in front of him. Her face was unmatched in its beauty, its grace. Even as it was in that moment, twisted in rage, she was still the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, Mike, that you're not happy. I'm sorry that you think I don't have a brain. What I'm not sorry for, is strutting my sweet ass out this door and going to see someone who actually cares about me more than they can about themselves. What I'm not sorry for is the joy that I'm going to feel when this "separation" clause is over, and I can finally start the divorce process. So fuck you very much." She hissed. Venom masquerading itself as spit that flew from her flawless bow shaped lips.

Mike gulped back all his furious words.

She smirked.

And when she turned using those shapely legs in that sheer and tight dress, he knew where she was going and who she was going to be with.

Tears welled in his eyes as he heard the door slam and then he punched the glass cabinet and it shattered underneath the force of his strong hand.

He would have to ask the maid tomorrow to please call the company to get it fixed.

Maybe she could call someone to fix Quinn's and Mike's marriage while she was at it.

…

September 4th, 2009

"Who are all these people?" Quinn asked as a herd of football players walked in.

"I don't know. A lot of them have been in my bedroom but none of them were good enough to actually remember their names." Santana quipped as she filed her names.

"What were they doing in your bedroom? We just painted it last week?" Brittany asked, her pretty face scrunched up adorably.

"Brit, what did we paint?' Santana asked, glancing at her best friend over her nails which were now sharpened into razor like points.

"Nothing. We just made out a lot. Which doesn't make sense. Why were there paint cans in the garage if we weren't painting?" Brittany questioned again.

"Is she serious?" Quinn wondered and Santana woefully nodded.

"You know how when she sees things she instantly forms ideas. Paint cans were her thing that day." Santana explained.

"Maybe your stinky cat is traumatizing her. Killing brain cells." Quinn snarked as she flipped her curled ponytail over her shoulder.

"MEOW! JUST LIKE LORD TUBBINGTON!" Brittany screeched as Santana launched herself at Quinn.

Santana's newly weaponized nails dug into Quinn's skin and the two girls toppled from the uncomfortable plastic Glee club chairs to the floor.

Santana knew how to fight but Quinn was holding her own against the Latina girl.

Or at least she was trying to.

All of the sudden, two muscular arms were on Quinn's shoulders, and she was dragged out from under Santana and away from her unforgiving blows.

Quinn, adrenaline pumping through her petite body, still tried to leap towards the dark haired beauty but the arms that rescued her caught her midair.

"Tienes suerte de que están aquí para salvarte, puta! No te voy a coger aire libre!" Santana fired off in rapid Spanish, the four football players restraining her struggling to not lose their grip on the petite firecracker.

"Hey. She's not worth it. You're better than that." The person holding her whispered into her ear. She felt her body go slack at the smooth sound of his voice and he lowered her to the floor.

When she turned around to thank him, for the first time in her life, a man made her speechless.

He was beautiful. With silky black hair, brown almond shaped eyes, toned muscles, a wide nose highlighted by angular cheekbones, he was a sight to behold.

"I'm Mike Chang. But you can call me your hero." He laughed and Quinn bit her bottom lip as her insects with wings began to form a home in her stomach.

"Nice to meet you, my own personal hero. I'm Quinn Fabray. Do I pay for your services or…?" Quinn smiled playfully.

"I've always wanted to be a hero, and especially for a pretty lady like yourself, so it's free. It's actually an honor." Mike smirked and Quinn found herself giggling.

Before she could respond, however, a handful of her honey hair was tangled around someone's fist and she felt herself being thrown to the ground.

She hoped that Mike meant that hero comment.

As large arms wrapped around her slim waist, she realized that he had.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Please stick with me! I promise it gets better.


End file.
